


Kiss Me Down by the Broken Tree House

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good morning kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Down by the Broken Tree House

Jared bounds into the house after his morning jog, high on endorphins and panting, sweat-slicked skin shining in the early morning light. He spies Jensen in the kitchen, clutching his coffee like the lifeline of a drowning man. Jared grins.   
  
“Morning, Jenny baby,” he says sweetly, sliding over to wrap Jensen in a loose hug.   
  
“You fucking fucker I hate you don’t make me spill my coffee,” is the prickly response he gets, words dripping with venom and slurred together. He gets a slight push before Jensen surrenders and sags gently against Jared. Jensen tips his forehead to rest it against Jared’s collarbone, making a soft grunt. A warm thing thrills through Jared and he gently takes Jensen’s coffee mug, saying quickly as he watches Jensen’s mouth open to spill something even more vitriolic, “Keep that mouth shut, Ackles, I don’t wanna hear anything about my Mama.”    
  
Jensen makes a sleepy snorting sound that would pass for laughter at any other time and then yawns, loudly. Jared can’t help himself, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He leans down and captures Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss, mouth moving gently over those plush lips, eyes open long enough to catch the flutter of Jensen’s lashes as his eyes fall shut. A sigh escapes him and Jared swallows it up, tucking it away inside him to keep forever, bringing one hand up cup Jensen’s cheek and the other to rub small circles at Jensen’s hip.   
  
It’s a slow thing, soft and gentle and chaste in a way that they never kiss but the sunlight is pouring into the kitchen from the window and Jensen tastes like coffee as Jared slides his tongue against Jensen’s, an underlying taste of mint and something else, something indelible, a taste that Jared can never figure out but makes him shudder anyway because it tastes like  _Jensen._   
  
Jensen’s arms wrap around Jared’s waist and tug him in closer, bodies slotting together tightly, his thighs slipping between Jared’s, gentle humming noises coming from his throat. Several seemingly endless moments pass and then Jensen pulls his lips away from Jared’s with a small popping sound and tucks his head under Jared’s chin. Jared’s hand moves from Jensen’s cheek and slides up into the short strands of his hair.   
  
“G’morning,” Jensen says, so soft Jared can barely hear him, a tender rasp in his voice that makes Jared feel like his chest is expanding and overflowing, too full of light and something else just as bright.   
  
“Yeah,” Jared replies, because it really is.


End file.
